


Foredow

by Paxoozoo



Category: Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Cute, Denial, M/M, idk how to tag, sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxoozoo/pseuds/Paxoozoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke misses someone.</p>
<p>Set during Return of The Jedi when Luke goes back to train with Yoda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foredow

**Author's Note:**

> So i know Yoda dies really quickly after Luke returns but like ignore that for know. He is dying but not dead.

Luke’s eyes looked out on the forests of Dagobah. The tall trees loomed over his head as the batting of the Jubba Bird’s wings flapping echoed around. Tendrils of fog crawled up from the ground along the roots of the gnarltrees and up the side of his X-Wing. He shivered slightly at the distant sound of a hissing Dagobah python.

“Contemplating something, you are?” Shocked by the sound of Master Yoda’s voice, the blond jumped and nearly fell off the rock he was sat on. He turned his head and saw the small green Jedi standing next to R2D2.“Bothering you, Something is.”

“I’m fine, Master.” Luke denied, turning back to the scenery he’d been observing. “I was admiring the forest, it’s beautiful.”

“Very beautiful, it is.” Yoda agreed, joining his young padawan where he was sitting. “But what you were thinking about, it is not.”

Luke stayed quiet, eyes glued to a shadow and hoping Yoda would just leave. Of course there was no way the older Jedi would go away without finding out the truth.

“Really, Master it’s nothing.” Luke shook his head. It should have bugged him how easily he lied to his teacher but he wasn’t in the mood to talk.

They sat in silence for a while, Yoda having begun meditating. Luke’s eyes drifted closed and the visions began once more.

A pair of hazel eyes stared at him. A deep laugh rang through his head. He could feel warm hands on his hips and slightly chapped lips against his. The rumbling of a ship’s engine passed through his body. Soft sheets brushed against his skin.

“Hey kid.” Endearment was clear in the soothing tone. “Together again, huh?”

The soft grin he could see faded, replaced by a frown. “Bye, kid.”

Luke tried to reach forward, call out, but he was frozen. He watched the older man walk away before a dark figure swooped in and they both disappeared, only the glint of red light left behind. Suddenly a wave of pain overtook him and he managed to cry out.

“No!”

The blond’s eyes flew open and he was staring at trees again. Yoda watched him carefully. The wind blew through the trees as the two sat there. The small Jedi Master stood up with a push. He walked a few steps before turning back around.

“A dangerous thing, love is.” Yoda shook his head. “Watch out, you must.”

Luke jerked around to face his master, ready to protest but froze when he saw the small smile being shot his way.

“But an even more dangerous thing, denial is.” The smile grew slightly. He shook his head “Hiding true love, unwise.”

Luke’s face flushed bright red and he sprung to his feet, embarrassed. “I’m not in love!”

Yoda hummed. “Strong, your mental barriers are not.”

With a final chuckle the old Jedi hobbled off towards his hut, motioning at R2D2 to follow, leaving Luke alone.

Luke sat back down in a huff. Stupid mind reading Jedi Masters and there stupid Jedi mind reading powers. He wasn’t in love. His cheeks flushed bright red. Really, he wasn’t.

His mind wandered slowly to Han. He missed the other man dearly but knew he had to stay on Dagobah until Yoda finally passed onto the force. This thought saddened him. He had already lost so much, he wasn’t looking forward to losing anymore.

The blond sighed softly. He wished Han was here, he would know how to make him smile.

Because they were friends.

Of course.

Luke let himself get lost in thoughts of the other man. It was no surprise he didn’t hear the footsteps approaching him.

“Luke?” Startled he almost fell of the rock for the second time that day. His eyes landed on a tall man with light brown hair.

“Han!” He was on his feet in seconds, running towards him and throwing himself into the older man’s open arms. Han lifted him up, spinning him around before setting him back down and squeezing him close. He buried his face in the soft blond hair.

“Hey, kid.” He breathed out happily. “Good to see you remember me.”

Luke laughed radiantly as he pressed his face against the others shoulder, he had never felt safer than he did wrapped in these strong arms. “Like I could ever forget. What are you doing here?”

“Just.” Han coughed awkwardly a little embarrassed. Luke pulled back enough to look at his face. “Travelling near, thought I’d drop by.”

I was worried about you. His expression said it all. I missed you.

And suddenly Luke was smiling like the sun. Letting go of all his denial, he moved even closer to the other and whispered tenderly. “I missed you too.”

Luke leant up and pressed their lips together, twisting his fingers in silky hair. Han, once he’d recovered from shock, grasped tightly to Luke’s hips and pulled him impossibly closer.

They stood, kissing, surrounded by the beautiful forests of Dagobah and it was the most romantic thing Luke had ever experienced.

He pulled away long enough to let out a gasped. “I love you.”

Han pulled back and rested their foreheads together. “I love you too, kid.”

After a minute, Han pulled away, grabbing onto Luke’s hand.

“Why don’t you bring me to meet this fantastical Jedi Master Yoda of yours?”

Luke laughed brightly and pulled Han by the hand towards his Master’s hut.


End file.
